Zombie Dance
by InfiniteLoveLiz
Summary: I had always been a wallflower, but this was going to be different. It was going to be different because it was my last two years, and I wanted them to be memorable. I wanted to be remembered, even if only vaguely.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love Harry potter so much, and I am only doing a disclaimer one. I don't own the Harry Potter series. Also, a warning, there will be anachronisms (things dont belong in the time from.) Shakespeare has done it, and so shall I. **

I had always been sort of a wallflower. My black, wavy hair had always been frizzy and a dark mess of tight spiral curls, my face had left little to wonder about, what with its many freckles and my pale parlor just seems almost transparent, as if I was Sir Nicholas.

I had let myself live in that kind of existence, not taking care of myself. (not as if I didn't shower or brush my teeth, I did. I mean, I never made the attempt to look like a girl.) I was fine with being a wallflower, I loved my handful of friends dearly, and I was more preoccupied with my studies to be going on a lot of dates.

That isn't to say I wasn't seeing someone, I was, and he was wonderful, two years of it just being us, just the wallflower couple in a school as big as Hogwarts was lovely, and I loved him deeply. Especially since our 'dates' consisted of chess or long walks. Things we liked to do, we also studied together almost daily while at school. I digress, however, and get back to my point.

This year, my 6th year at Hogwarts, was going to be different. I had started growing my hair out in the middle of last year, and now it reached my lower back, the tight curls had given out under the weight of my thick hair, and instead gave beautiful spirals. I had found hot oil treatments and deep conditioning took care of all the frizz in my hair as well. I also had discovered makeup, My pale skin didn't seem so transparent as it did porcelain now, and I had found makeup did some startling things to my blue eyes, my lashes seemed endless, and the simple, earthy browns I usually used to create that 'smoky eye' thing made my eyes pop out of my pale face while making all the different shades in my eyes almost seem like a kaleidoscope.

Underneath the new look, I was still me though, and as I boarded the train to Hogwarts, I waved goodbye to my brother vigorously before I went to my usual compartment. It was the second to the last one, I sat there alone, in a pretty nude dress and matching heels, fiddling with my hands and waiting patient for Conan to arrive with the rest of out friends.

"Evelyn?" A soft male voice drew my eyes upward to meet the light green of Remus Lupins.

Remus and I had become friends two years ago when we had been paired together in Potions. We had formed a tradition of him coming to say hello before going into the last compartment with his friends.

I smiled at him and stood up to give him an embrace. "Hello Remus. How was your summer?" My voice, as always, was calm and soft, my words full of the accent you find in the rolling hills of Ireland.

Remus eyed me for a moment and smiled. "Not as interesting as yours apparently." He shook his head. "I mean, I know you wrote me and said you were giving yourself a makeover but I thought that was just like...painting you toenails. Not a whole wardrobe and hair change...by gods, is that _makeup_ on your face, and you have your nails done?"

I laughed and nodded, "Yes, it is. and my summer wasn't all that interesting, I just wanted to have my last two years at Hogwarts to be something to remember, and I don't think I'm going to have that happen with my nose in a book all the time."

Remus eyes me humorously for a moment before motioning to the book I had next to my spot on the seats, titled _The Selection _(**A/N: Sorry, I know it didn't exist back in the time frame, but I couldn't think of anything else.) **"Yeah." He muttered sarcastically. I grinned and corrected myself. "Ok, not always in a book, I'm still me and I would take a book over a fancy dinner any day."

Remus grinned and went to speak, but got interrupted. "I know yo-"

"Remus! Mate! How was your summer? I thought you'd be our compartment by now." A hand clapped Remus on the arm, and I instinctively stepped back. A face appeared over his shoulder, and my eyes met the steel grey of the infamous Sirius Blacks. Sirius ran his eyes up and down before smiling wolfishly at me and stepping around Remus.

"Hi, are you new? My name is Sirius-"

"Black, I know. I'm not new, we've had at least one class together every year since first year." I gave Black a level gaze. "And we're in the same house."

Sirius gave me a disbelieving look. "I'm sure I would remember you...what is your name?"

"Evelyn O'Brian"

"Well, Miss O'Brian, it is a pleasure to meet you." Sirius held out a hand and I took it, expecting a firm shake but was taken off guard when he bent down and kissed it, all the while never taking his eyes off mine as he did it.

I pulled my arm away quickly as Remus led Sirius away with an apologetic look in my direction from over his shoulder.

I sat back down and ran a hand through my dark curls. I had never really liked Sirius. He had potential that was wasted an charming young witches and playing pranks. I had seen his grades, having helped some teachers grade papers before. He was smart when he turned in his papers, just so lazy. It was infuriating beyond belief. Not to mention the fact he was arrogant and borderline narcissistic. He had a habit of breaking girls hearts and also playing pranks on people. I will always remember the day, the only day he'd ever noticed me as it is, that he turned my hair orange and it lasted for 3 weeks. It was awful.

Neither was James Potter, for all of the same reasons. I was nice to Peter, and I wanted to like him, but there was just something off about him. He was _too_ shy and _too_ clumsy and _too_ stuck on that little group they had. I suppose the only one I genuinely liked was Remus, he was smart and sweet and shy and just a nice boy, though a little bit of a haunted look in his eyes always left me wondering about his past, though I would never ask.

"Evie!" A body sits down and wraps a familiar arm around my shoulders, and I instinctively get closer to it and kiss the cheek of my boyfriend, Conan.

"Hey sweetpea." I said. Conan just smiled and kissed me softly on the lips, sweeping my insides with a molten feeling. From the top of his dirty blond head to his blue-green eyes to his feet, I loved this boy.

"Evelyn, is that you?" A lighter voice asked, I turned to see Marissa, my friend since before first year. She beamed and waved her hands at me. "You look amazing!"

As she sat down across from me, I had the strange feeling I was going to get a lot of stuff like that this year. After Marissa came Alex, with his ripped jeans and leather jacket, looking like every bit the bad boy he was. From his scruffy 5 o'clock shadow to his dark blue eyes, he was kind of gorgeous.

"Do you have a fag?" I asked excitedly. He nodded and tossed me a pack. "I thought of you when I bought my pack and bought you one too."

"You." I breathed. "Are a truly wonderful human being." I looked at it and grinned. "And Its Camel Crushes. You are seriously so wonderful."

Alex, Conan, and Marissa just laughed at me as I opened the pack and lit it with my wand.

We spent the entire ride to school laughing, actually.

The welcoming feast was lovely, as always. So much chicken and turkey and roasts and potatoes and vegetables and fruits and desserts. The bajillion floating candles filled me with warmth, as did the ceiling as it reflected the clear sky from outside. The food was so good, I ate so much, like always. the only difference was the many appreciative eyes on me, it made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I have been friends with you for six years, and you are the only girl who can put so much food away like that and stay about the size of a stick." Alex commented as he put away his own health amount of food. Conan and Marissa, as always, ate like birds.

"Says the guy who never works out and permanently has a six pack." I shot back, making Marissa laugh hard and Conan gently grabbed my free hand under the table.

This was definitely going to be a beautiful year.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A warning, there will be anachronisms (things don't belong in the time from.) Shakespeare has done it, and so shall I. **

The first few weeks flew by in a furry of welcome backs and people whispering about who I was, but that died down pretty quickly. Me and Alex had all of our classes together, since we had decided we wanted to be Healers, Marissa wanted to work in the Ministry of Magic for Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, and Conan wanted to be an Auror, so we didn't have many classes where we were all together.

Which also meant, thankfully, that I didn't have many classes with Sirius, Peter and James, I did have a few with Remus, it appeared he had a different dream then the other three boys. He wanted to be a teacher, sweet boy.

One class we did have with them though, was Herbology, I drifted in next to Alex, who was smoking a fag and listening intently as I explained to him why Marissa was currently not to happy with me.

"It's not like I had any parts of them waking her up, I got blasted with water too. I swear it had to be Alices idea. Lily would never do that otherwise!" I prattled, from the corner of my eye I could see James ears practically perk up at the sound of Lilys name.

Me, Lily, Marissa, and Alice were all roommates, and we got along as well as girls who had been rooming together for 6 years do, I wouldn't say we were best friends. But I will say that I hoped that after we all graduated next year we would keep in touch, maybe go out for a drink or two as well.

"I can't believe she screamed at me." I flung my hands up in the air, exasperated.

"Well, Marissa has always been a little wacko." Alex stated, puffed out a perfect o of smoke. A few girls eyed him out of the corner of their eyes, but Alex paid them no mind, having grown accustomed to it by third year. He grinned at me for a moment though before he shook his head and focused on the Professor.

We were learning about Ala plants, a beautiful bright purple flower that had deadly poisonous roots but also amazing healing qualities. I couldn't see over Alexs big head and I muttered as such, causing him to snort with laughter. Then lean down and whisper what that wasn't the only big thing about him, which made the back of my neck and my cheeks heat.

You figure after six year of little comments like that I would grow used to it, but unfortunately I never did, and my cheeks would always burn when he made little comments like that, and that is usually why he did it, he loved to get a rise out of me.

By the time the color left my cheeks and returned them to their delicate state of paleness, class had ended. Alex threw his arm around me and grinned. "Oh, free period on a Friday never sounded so beautiful." He declared. "_And _tomorrow is a Hogsmead day. I take you are going shopping?" Alex glanced those blue-grey eyes at me and I grinned cheekily at him.

"I dun't know. I have so many clothes already."

"Yes, but you need new clothes for the party." Alex put in.

"Party?" I scrunched my face up, trying to remember anything about a party.

"Yes, O'Brian, a party, our party." Sirius had somehow appeared beside me and practically made me jump out of my skin. Which of course, made Alex, Sirius, James, and even Remus and Peter laugh at me.

"I...you..how..." I clutched my chest and flashed a very hurt look to Remus. "Remus, I thought we were friends. Why are you laughing at me?"

Remus waved a finger a me, still chuckling. "If I remember correctly you're the one that laughed the loudest the day I tripped into a suit of armor."

At that very fond memory I cracked a grin. "Come on, that was hilarious." I ran a hand through my long waves. "So the party?"

"Oh, yeah. So the party's on Sunday since all the classes are canceled on Monday for a meeting."

I flicked my eyes around the grounds, the grass was green, the leaves all changing colors, the lake looked black, different groups of kids from different houses were milling about.

"I don't think that would require and entirely new outfit. Thought I may go shopping." I shrugged my shoulders lightly and glanced at Alex. "What girl are you bringing to Hogsmead. Licie?" I asked, mentioning his current girlfriend of the month.

"I had to let Licie be a free girl." Alex stated. "She was an insane clinger."

I patted Alexs arm around from the corner of my eye I could see Sirius nod in agreement. "I remember when I was with her. I could go to the bathroom without her accusing me of cheating."

I snorted, wondering if Black remember every conquest he had. But with the amount of girls in the school it was doubtful. He probably only remember the extreme girls.

An arm snaked around around my waist, and I followed The arm until my dark blue eyes me the icey blue of Conans. I smiled brilliantly and leaned into his side. "Well, it was wonderful chatting but we have to go!" I waved and led Conan to our favorite place, the kitchens.

The House Elves I knew all by name at this point, my inability to sleep more then an hour and my constant empty stomach had drawn me to this place at all hours, and the elves had always been happy to see me.

We walked through the portrait and I was mobbed by the small creatures hugs. "Hey you guys."

The Elves fed me a seemingly endless amount of peaches while me and Conan sat in a corner and studied and held hands and talked.

Hogsmead the next day was Fun. I bought a few sweaters and books to read. Conan and Marissa had promised to meet me at the Three Broomsticks, and I had the unfortunate event and running into Alex, who was getting yelled at by a very angry Licie, and he had somehow dragged me into the middle of it by doing something like this:

"Look Licie, I'm sorry I broke up with you, but were not good together, we're too different."

"It's cause your cheating on me, isn't it?!"

"Oh, look, there's Evelyn, got to go bye."

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH EVELYN?" Licie screeched like a banshee, pulling at her hair while simultaneously pointing at me.

I blinked at her in shock, fully understanding why Alex and Sirius had both dumped her, she was bat-shit crazy.

"Licie, I'm dating Conan, I have been since third year, remember?" I reminded the girl quietly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR CHEATING ON CONAN WITH ALEX!" Licie roared.

My eyebrows furrowed as Licie charged at me, and my hot Irish temper flared up. One thing I never was and never will be was a cheater, I hated even being accused of such, so when she was within arms reach I grabbed her wrists and glared right into her big, stupid doe eyes.

"Licie, I have never, and will never, cheat on Conan. You are making an embarrassment of yourself and and embarrassment to all of Hufflepuff, you twit. Alex and I are just friends, and he broke up with you because he is not interested in someone who is bat-shit crazy and blindly jealous. You are a beautiful girl, but _pull yourself together._" I shoved her into Alex and proceeded stormed away from the two and into the nearest dress shop.

"Marvelous performance. If I do say so myself." A voice murmured behind me, and I turned to see the smiling face of...

"Remus!" I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "How has Hogsmead been treating you today?" I asked.

"Well, it was fairly boring until I heard a banshee screeching at Alex."

I had to hold in a snort of laughter at that, and Remus and I went to the nearest bookstore together, chatting just a friends do.


End file.
